gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dothraki
khalasar on the move.]] The Dothraki are a race of nomadic horse-mounted warriors in Essos, the continent to the east of Westeros across the Narrow Sea. They inhabit the vast central plains of Essos, known as the Dothraki sea. They are said to be born, fight, and die in the saddle. Society The Dothraki are divided into several nameless clans known as khalasars, led by a single leader, the khal. The khalasars roam the Dothraki sea, always on the move looking for new pasture lands and new targets for plundering. The Dothraki frequently raid neighboring regions, such as Lhazar to the southeast or the Free Cities to the west. The Dothraki respect force and live by taking what they need including supplies, slaves and valuables. The Dothraki view trade as an exchange of gifts.HBO Viewer's Guide, Season 2 appendices, Beyond the Houses - Dothraki entry The Dothraki traditionally fight with curved swords known as arakhs, and also employ whips or huge, recurved bows with impressive range and striking power that can be fired from horseback. They also shun armor, considering speed and freedom of movement to be more important in battle. Warriors braid their hair and only cut it when defeated, so the world may see their shame. The only Dothraki city is Vaes Dothrak, located to the far north-east of the Dothraki sea. It is ruled by the Dosh khaleen, crones and wise women who were once the wives of now dead khals. Drawing weapons is forbidden inside Vaes Dothrak. Dothraki do not trust salt water because their horses cannot drink it. They do not sail and are not considered a threat by the Westerosi because they will not cross the Narrow Sea. Religion :See Main Article: Dothraki religion Mirroring the importance of the horse in Dothraki culture, their main deity is the Great Stallion. Dothraki religion also rejects the employment of blood magic. For this reason, maegi are distrusted and hated by Dothraki. Dothraki language :See Main Article: Dothraki (language) The Dothraki have their own language, which is quite different from the Common Tongue of Westeros. There is no word for "thank you" in Dothraki. Important Dothraki terminology: * Khal - Dothraki warlord. * Khaleesi - The wife of the khal. * Khalasar - Dothraki clan or tribe, led by a khal. * Ko - Kos are lieutenants of a khal, commanding subdivisions of a khalasar. On the death of a khal, a ko may try to become the new khal, or split off his own riders to form a new, smaller khalasar. * Bloodrider - a Dothraki warrior that has pledged his life to the service of a khal. * Me nem nesa - "it is known"David J. Peterson's blog, Dothraki.com, June 4, 2012 Known Dothraki * {Drogo}, son of Bharbo, the Khal of one of the largest khalasars. Smothered by Daenerys Targaryen after a healing ritual left him in vegetative state. **{Rhaego}, his son, the prophesied Stallion Who Mounts the World. Stillborn. *{Qotho}, bloodrider to Khal Drogo. Killed by Ser Jorah Mormont in a duel. * {Mago}, a rider in Drogo's khalasar. Killed by Drogo in a duel. * Jhaqo, a former ko in Drogo's khalasar, now a Khal. * Pono, a former ko in Drogo's khalasar, now a Khal. * Jhiqui, a handmaiden to Daenerys. Whereabouts unknown. In Daenerys Targaryen's remaining khalasar after the death of Khal Drogo: * Aggo, bloodrider to Daenerys * {Rakharo}, bloodrider to Daenerys. Killed and beheaded by members of a rival khalasar after Drogo's death. * Kovarro, bloodrider to Daenerys. * Malakho, an aged Dothraki warrior. * {Irri}, a handmaiden to Daenerys. Killed during the stealing of Daenerys' dragons. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Dothraki are numerous and are divided into large hordes or khalasars which range over vast areas. Khal Drogo's khalasar consists of 40,000 warriors and is said to be unusually large. The Dothraki are mostly active on the Dothraki sea, a vast inland area of grassy plains and steppes, but sometimes raid into the Free Cities to the west and Slaver's Bay and Lhazar to the south. The Dothraki are untrusting of outsiders, but respectful of capable warriors even from other cultures. They particularly dislike those who have inherited their titles and done nothing to earn them. As pointed out in the behind-the-scenes featurettes, the Dothraki are inspired by a loose mix of the Mongols, Native American plains tribes, and various other nomadic horse-riding peoples who live on the open steppe. According to the TV series official pronunciation guide developed for the cast and crew, "Dothraki" is pronounced "Doth-RACK-ee". David J. Peterson has pointed out that peculiarly, author George R.R. Martin pronounces the final "i" in the word "Dothraki" long, like the final "i" in "fungi" or "alumni", but he's the only one that pronounces it that way. It isn't pronounced that way in the official audio books, or anywhere else.http://www.dothraki.com/2012/03/developing-canon/ David J. Peterson's blog] See also * The Dothraki at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. References Category:Peoples Category:Dothraki Category:Essos Category:Featured Articles